Empty
by Aeesa.Fic.Ppa
Summary: Ryewook merasa hampa, lalu ia bertemu yesung. marah dan kesal yang ia rasakan. ia menganngap yesung sama seperti orang lain yang menginginkan hartanya semata. yesung perih, sedih dan terluka. kisah selanjutnya? keep reading ya? hehhe :) cast : yewook/ donghae/ yesung family/
1. chapter 1

Title : Empty

Author : me. twit : A_Clouds24810

Fandom/Pairing : Super Junior, YeWook

Gendre : Yaoi, drama, romantic, hurt

NB: ini FF pertamaQ ya...tolong kritik dan saran, apa yang kurang? Apa yang berlebih?

Saya baru dalam dunia ini jadi ...mohon maklum yah hehehe^^

Happy reading :)

ini sudah saya publish d FB tpi saia pingin publish in lg disini:::::

...

Ada yang bilang jomblo itu asik, nggak ada yang mengatur, bebas kemanapun nggak ada yang ngelarang. Free like a bird.

Ada yang bilang jomblo itu nggak enak, nggak ada yang memberikan perhatian, nggak ada teman saat saat keluar, dan nggak ada kehangatan.

Aku diam termenung di pinggir sungai Hanggang sambil menatap aliran sungai yang meberikan kedamaian tersendiri, memikirkan perkataan orang-orang tentang jomblo. Namun bagiku semuanya sama saja, baik jomblo ataupun tidak, aku tidak pernah menemukan kebebasa, kehangatan maupun kasih sayang. Ya, semua yang mendekat padaku hanya melihat ku dari segi materi. Seakan aku adalah uang berjalan bagi mereka. Tidak sedikit aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, dan tidak sedikit pula aku dimanfaatkan. Ingin rasanya aku merubah keadaan ku menjadi sebaliknya, menjadi orang tak punya, menjadi seseorang dengan keterbatasan. Akankah cinta tulus, kasih sayang dan kehangatan akan mewarnai hidupku.

Namaku Kim Ryewook, aku seorang pegusaha terkenal, ah tidak..aku dikenal karena nama ayahku, aku hanya meneruskan usaha keluarga saja. Sebenarnya ini bukan bidangku, aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi inilah keinginan ayahku bagi anak laki satu-satunya. Dan itu semakin membuatku makin tertekan dan tak bahagia.

Angin semakin berhembus dengan kencang, kurekatkan jaket hingga menutup badanku penuh, aku kedinginan, ya sangat kedinginan, tapi aku tak mau beranjak. Sampai salah seorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tuan, udara mulai bertambah dingin, sebaiknya kita pulang saja" ujar salah seorang pengawalku. Ya pengawal, aku tidak bisa dengan bebas pergi kemanapun yang aku inginkan, selalu ada saja orang mengawalku kemana-man. Aku bukan lagi seorang anak kecil, tapi mereka selalu saja mengawalku.

"Baiklah" jawabku singkat segera menuju mobil yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Kulihat orang-orang menatapku dengan berbisik-bisik. Heran atau mungkin aneh melihatku. Tapi pikiran itu segera kutepis, kuberjalan masuk tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang usil itu.

Saat mobil yang membawaku melintasi sebuah cafe sederhana namun terlihat sangat nyaman dan ramai di kunjungi banyak orang, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar di caf tersebut. cafe itu memiliki nama yang imut. Mouse and Rabbit, itula nama cafenya. Aku berjalan masuk mencari tempat yang enak untuk mengahngatkan diriku. Lagi-lagi aku dilihat oleh banyak orang dengan wajah yang heran atau apalah, dan lagi-lagi itu semua karena ulah pengawalku yang melindungi ku terlalu berlebihan seperti aku artis paling terkenal di Korea saja. Aku kesal dan segera aku duduk dekat jendela, karena aku suka melihat pemandangan luar.

"Tuan kau mau pesan apa?" tanya pengawalku sopan.

"Carramel Machiato". Jawabku singkat karena kesal.

Sambil menunggu pesananku kulihat kerumunan orang berjalan menuju arah cafe ini, kulihat seorang laki-laki tampan berambut pirang dengan teman-temannya yang tidak kalah nyentrik dengan gayanya. Gadis-gadis berkumpul disekitar mereka, minta diperhatikan satu-satu. Aku heran, aku juga terkenal tapi tidak ada yang mengerumuni ku seperti itu, mereka hanya menatapku aneh. Kulihat namja pirang itu pun menatapku, sehingga kita bertemu pandang, dia tersenyum padaku.

'apa-apaan dia, tidak kenal main senyum-senyum segala' pikirku aneh 'jangan-jangan dia seperti orang-orang yang di dekatku, yang tahu aku siapa dan kemudian mengincar materiku. Cih, aku benci dengan orang seperti mereka. Aku kesal dan berdiri bergegas menuju mobilku. Aku tak menghiraukan panggilan pengawalku. Aku terus berjalan hingga akhirnya.

"Brukk" aku menabrak seseorang , dan kulihat barang yang berserakan akibat tabrakan tadi.

"Oh maaf, aku tak sengaja" ucapku seraya menunduk, membantunya merapikan barang yang berserakan dilantai tadi. Tanpa sadar, tangan kita bersentuhan, dan aku mendogak, melihat siapa pemilik tangan ini, dan ternyata dia adalah namja pirang yang tersenyum padaku tadi. Dan dengan segera ke mepis tangannya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri, dan tak lagi menghiraukan barangnya yang berserakan dilantai. Segera kuminta supirku untuk jalan, karena aku sudah muak dengan tipe orang seperti itu.

**YESUNG POV**

:::At MOBIT:::

"Cih, apa apaan dia, meninggalkan ini semuanya" hardik Donghae, teman namja pirang ini sambil melihat barang-barang temannya yang berserakan.

"Dia pikir dia siapa, nabrak, tepis, pergi. Huuhh.. kau tak apa yesung hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun temannya yang satu lagi.

"Oh tak apa, Cuma berserakan saja kok" Jawab yesung singkat, sambil tersenyum melihat kedua temannya itu. Melihatnya mengumpulkan barang yang berserakan dilantai itu, temannya pun mulai membantunya.

Yesung adalah pemilik cafe imut dan lucu itu, donghae dan kyuhyun adalah teman dekatnya. Mereka adalah penyayi terkenal . sehingga tak heran kalau mereka dikerumuni banyak gadis. Terlihat raut muka yesung memancarkan kesedihan. Entah apa yang membuatnya sedih. Matanya mulai tergenang air mata, yang dengan segera ia hapuskan. Ia takut teman dan fansnya melihatnya seperti itu. Karena dia terkenal dengan orang yang periang.

Sesampainya dirumah, yesung mencari buku yang tersusun rapi di rak buku miliknya. Kemudia ia menarik salah satu buku dengan judul winterRose itu dan membukanya. Disitu terdapat foto, terlihat dua orang anak kecil sedang memakai seragam yang sama. Dia tersenyum melihatnya, dan tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata, menangis dalam deru seraya berkata "Ryewook ah, kau benar-benar telah melupakanku...?"

**YESUNG POV end**

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

EMPTY Part 2

Title : Empty 2

Author : A_Clouds24810

Fandom/Pairing : Super Junior, YeWook

Gendre : Yaoi, drama, romantic, hurt

NB: ini FFpertamaQ ya...tolong kritik dan saran, apa yang kurang? Apa yang berlebih? Sayabaru dalam dunia ini jadi ...mohon maklum yah hehehe^^

Happyreading J

"Braggh"bunyi pintu terbanting. Aku kesal sekali. Kenapa semua orang seperti itu, tidakada yang tulus, selalu ada maksud dibaliknya. Dan lagi siapa dia, senyum-senyumseperti itu.

Akumelemparkan diriku ke tempat tidur berukuran big size. Aku menatapkelangit-langit kamar. Aku ingin bebas, pergi kemana pun aku suka tanpa adapengawal, mobil mewah, dan tindakan berlebihan dari orang-orang. Aku inginmenjadi diriku sendiri. Menjadi Kim Ryewook yang dulu, yang tersenyum lebar,tanpa ada bebang di pundakku. Aku menutup mataku dengan lenganku yangkuletakkan diatas kepalaku.

Tiba-tibaaku memikirkan hal gila. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, mengambil sebuahkoper kecil, kuletakkan beberapa pakaianku disitu, dan barang-barang yang ku perlukan seadanya. Tak lupaaku membawa buku kesayanganku "Winter Rose" dan sedikit uang tentunya.

Akumelangkahkan kaki diam-diam, agar tidak ada yang tahu aku menyelinap keluar,bahkan sepatu pun aku jinjing, agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik. Kulihatkanan kiri, rumah terlihat sepi. Ku ambil jalan belakang, jalan yang biasanyaaku lewati semasa kecil jika aku mau bermain keluar.

"Bagus,sepi..." pikirku senang. Aku melemparkan tas ku, terdengar bunyi lemparan yangcukup kuat, membuat ku ketakutan. Takut,kalau aku ketahuan nantinya. Kulihat lagi sekeliling, dan aman tidak adasiapa-siapa. Aku pun memanjat tembok yang terbilang cukup tinggi.

"Hup.."aku mendarat dengan selamat, segera kupakai sepatuku dan berlari sekencangmungkin agar tidak ada yang mengikuti ku nantinya. Aku berlari dan terusberlari sampai aku temukan sebuah kios kecil. Aku berhenti disana, membeliminuman untuk menyegarkan dahagaku akibat larian kencang tadi.

"gluk...gluk...gluk..."Aku benar-benar haus. Melarikan diri itu melelahkan namun menyenangkan tersenyum puas, aku berhasil melarikan diri dari rumah yang bagaikanpenjara itu.

Akulanjutkan perjalanan tanpa arah, aku terus berjalan. Aku tidak bisa menggunakantaksi, karena uang yang aku bawa cukup sedikit, dan akan habis begitu sajakalau aku naik taksi. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk berjalan.

Akuberjalan cukup lama, dan tanpa sadar aku sampai kesebuah cafe yang aku kunjungitadi siang. ya,, cafe MOBIT. Aku kaget dan heran, apa yang membawa ku karena aku tak tahu jalan, apa karena, aku hanya tau jalan ini saja. Ohtidak... inilah bahayanya aku kebanyakan diantar, jadi tidak tahu jalan.

Akuhanya terdiam melihat cafe itu. Aku terdiam cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya akumemutuskan untuk terus berjalan tanpa arah.

**YESUNG POV**

Lelah,itu yang aku rasakan, setelah seharian ini aku bekerja. Schedule yang padat danjuga pekerjaan sampingan ini benar-benar menyita waktu istirahatku. Aku memutuskanuntuk pulang saja. Memilih beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenagaku.

Akumembuka pintu belakang cafe ku. Sengaja aku pulang lewat pintu belakang, agarfans-fans tidak mengerumuniku saat aku berjalan pulang. Aku melangkahkan kakimenuruni anak tangga dan kulihat sesosok orang yang ku kenal melintas.

Ya...itu Kim Ryewook, namja yang menpis tanganku tadi. Apa yang dia lakukan jamsegini, dengan pakaian yang terbilang lusuh baginya, dan tanpa pengawal yangberada di dekatnya. Timbul rasa penasaran di hatiku. kuikuti dia dari belakangmelihat kemana ia berjalan, terus dan terus mengikutinya, sampai akhirnya akumemutuskan bersembunyi dibalik tembok, karena ryewook yang menyadari dia diikuti menoleh kebelakang.

"apayang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku bersembunyi" pikirku heran akan kebodohantindakannku ini, sambil mengetok kepalaku. Aku terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnyaaku memutuskan menoleh karena terdengar bunyi benda jatuh yang cukup keras yangberasal dari depan. Kulihat ryewookterbaring lemas di jalan. Aku segera menghampirinya berusaha menyadarkandirinya, namun ia tidak kunjung sadarkan diri. Tanpa pikir panjang, kubawa dialari kerumahku yang sudah tidak jauhdari jalanan itu.

**YESUNG POV end**

**AUTHOR POV**

Yesungmembaringkan ryewook keatas tempat tidurnya, dilihatnya namja kecil iu denganpandangan perhatian, dia lepaskan sepatu dan jaketnya. Dia memberishkan mukaryewook. Yesung menatap ryewook lama, dan berfikir apa yang membuat namja kecilini keluar rumah malam-malam tanpa pengawalan. Yesung mengambil telepon genggammilik ryewook berusaha untuk menghubungi keluarga Ryewook. Tapi yesungmengurungkan niatnya, dan berfikir bahwa ryewook pasti memiliki alasantersendiri. Yesung menyelimutinya, meninggalkannya seorang diri di kamarmiliknya. Sekali lagi yesung menatapnya dalam, kemudian meninggalkannya.

"crip..crip.."bunyi burung berkicau dipagi hari mebuat ryewook terbangun. Dilihatnya sinarmatahri menyilaukan matanya, kemudia dilihat sekelilingnya, dan ia mendapati dirinyaberada di kamar yang berukuran sedang. Ia memegagi kakinya, yang sakit akibatterlalu banyak berjalan.

"dimanaini, kenapa aku di sini ya" tanya ryewook pada dirinya sendiri.

Terdengarbunyi pintu dibuka, membuat ryewook segera melihat asal bunyi itu. Tampakseorang wanita berumur paruh baya membuak pintu yang tersenyum menyapanya"ah...pagi...kau sudah bangun rupanya, ayo keluar kita sarapan dulu" uturwanita itu tersenyum. Ryewook pun tidak butuh waktu lama, ia segera bangkitdari tempat tidur mengikuti wanita itu.

"cucimukamu dulu ya, disitu kamar mandi nya" lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum kenapa ryewook pun membalas senyuman wanita itu, dan entah kenapa iamerasa nyaman dan hangat dengan wanita itu. Dia segera menuju kamar mandi,membasuh mukanya, kemudian kembalimenuju wanita itu.

"tadi malam kau pingsan, dan anakku yang membawamu kesini" kata wanita paruhbaya itu. Belum sempat ryewook bertanya, tapi sudah dijawab terlebih dahulu

"oh..begitu,,dimana anakmu nyonya..aku ingin berterima kasih padanya"

"ahh..diasudah pergi kerja, dan satu lagi, jangan panggil nyonya ah..malu hehehe..u"jawab wanita itu dengan wajah yang merona karena dipanggil nyonya. "panggiloemonie saja ya hehe" lanjutnya.

"ehm..baiklahnyo...eh...eomonie.." jawab ryewook senang, dan kemudian menyantap makanan yangtelah disediakan untuknya.

**Ryewook POV**

Sudahdua hari ini aku berada dirumah jongjin eomonie,dan aku belum pernah sekalipunbertemu dengan anaknya yang menolongku itu. Awalnya ku pikir jongjin adalahyang menolongku saat itu. Aku berterima kasih padanya, tapi dia hanya heranmenerima ucapanku dan berkata "maaf hyung, tapi bukan aku yang menolongmu hariitu. Tapi hyung ku lah yang menolongmu." Jawab jongjin. Aku baru tahu ternyatajongjin eomonie memiliki dua anak , tapi kenapa sampai saat ini penolongku itubelum pernah menampakkan dirinya.

Akutak mungkin menunggu lagi, dan menginap dirumah orang yang baru ku kenal denganwaktu yang lama. Aku merapikan barang bawaanku sebelumnya, dan mulai aku berpamitan dengan jongjin eomonie

"Eomonie,aku pulang dulu, aku sudah terlalu lama disini, aku tak mau menyusahkanmu lebihlama lagi"

"ye...kamusudah mau pergi? Kemana?"

"entahlaheomonie, aku akan berpergian jauh mencari kebebasanku"

"apakau tak mau menggu anakku"

"akumau, tapi aku sudah cukup lama berada di sini, ,"

"sebenarnya dia kemarin sudah datang, tapi saat itu kau tertidur,"

"kenapa eomonie tidak membangunkanku"

"dia yang meyuruhnya, dia takut kau akan marah jika melihatnya"

"bagaimana mungkin aku marah terhadap yang menolongku eomonie?

"entahlah, yang jelas dia berkata seperti itu. Jadi... kau tetap mau pergi ryewook ah?

"ya eomonie, aku harus pergi"

"baiklah, kau hati-hati ya dijalan, ingat akan kesehatanmu, dan jangan lupa makan" Aku pun segera berpamitan.

Mendengar eomonie berkata seperti itu aku merasa sangat senaang. Aku memeluknya, tak lupa aku pun berpamitan dengan jongjin, segera kubuka pintu depan dan melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah itu. Saat aku melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah, kudengar seseorang berkata kepadaku ...

"kau mau pergi?" aku segera menoleh ke belakang. Ku lihat seorang namja pirang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu bersandar di dinding dengan tatapan kebawah. Aku kenal dengan namja ini. Ya dia yang ada di cafe MOBIT yang meberikan senyuman kepadaku. Raut wajah kesal mulai terlihat dimukaku.

"iya, aku pergi. Memangnya kenapa hah?" tanya ku sinis melihat kearahnya. Kulihat dia hanya tersenyum dengan pandangan tetap merunduk kebawah

"oh..." jawabnya singkat membuat ku penasaran. Siapa dia, apa yang dilakukannya disini, teman jongjin kah?.

Segera kutepiskan pikiran-pikiran itu, dan seakan aku tak mau tahu lebih lanjut lagi aku segera berjalan menjauhinyanya. lagi-lagi terdengar suara yang menghentikan langkahku

"ah Hyung, kau sedang apa? Kenapa tak masuk?" tanya jongjin bukan terhadapku, melainkan ke namja pirang itu. Aku pun menoleh kebelakng lagi, melihatnya masuk dengan pandangan yang sama seperti tadi, dan kulihat jongjin melihatku dan berkata " ah ryewook hyung, ini bukumu ketinggalan" kata jongjin sambil menyerahkan buku kesayanganku itu.

"dia siapa jongjin ah?" tanyaku heran

"eh...kau tak tahu? Kupikir kau bicara dengannya sudah tau dia siapa? Tanya jongjin heran

"tidak..aku tidak tau"

"dia hyungku, yesung hyung, yang membawamu kerumah" jawab jongjin sambil mengangkat

kedua alisnya, seakan berkata 'tak taukah kau dia siapa?'

"ah..begitukah"

"yups...yaudah ya hyung aku masuk dulu. Yesung hyung sepertinya ada maslah aku mu bantu

dia dulu ya..bye. hyung hati-hati kau dijalan" ujar jongjin seraya meninggalkannku

diluar termenung sendiran.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak bilang dia yang menyelamatkanku, dia bisa saja berkata seperti

itu. Minta imbalan untuk apa yang dilakukannya, bukankah dia tipe orang seperti

itu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat omongan eomonie soalnya' _dia yang menyuruhnya, dia takut kau akan marah jika melihatnya'_

Perasaan bersalah mulai menyelimuti hatiku. Dia tidak sama. Dia lain, dia tulus menolongku. Aku menatap pintu rumah itu dengan perasaan bersalah, tapi aku tak mau kembali kesana. Ya karena aku dan gengsiku yang besar. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahku.

Belum lama aku berjalan, kulihat pengawalku sudah berada diujung jalan memberikan hormatnya padaku, dan menuntunku ke mobil. Pasti dia yang memberitahukan keluargaku, pikirku. Sejenak kemudian aku mengikuti mereka tanpa perlawanan apapun.

Saat memasuki mobil kulihat kembali rumah itu, dan kulihat ada seseorang diujung jendela melihatku dengan tatapan sedih, dan kemudian meninggalkanku yang tetap memandanginya dari jauh.

Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku terus mengingatnya. Mengingat bagaimana senyumnya, mengingat kelakukanku terhadapnya, mengingat kehangatan keluarganya, mengingat kebaikannya, dan mengingat keburukanku sendiri.

Entah kenapa aku mulai menagis, menyadari begitu betapa buruknya aku. Orang yang tak tahu berterima kasih, egois, dan memandang segala sesuatu dari sudut pandangku semata.

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Semua bayangan tadi membuatku gelisah. aku berjalan menuju ruang kerjaku, aku mengambil buku kesayanganku. Buku yang sering menjadi pelipur laraku. Aku juga tidak tahu, mengapa buku ini mampu mengobati hatiku, dan aku juga tidak tau sejak kapan buku ini menjadi buku kesayanganku, yang tidak bisa kutinggal kemanapun.

Aku membuka buku kesayanganku, ya buku Winter Rose, kulihat covernya, kubuka halaman satu persatu. Dan tiba-tiba selembar kertas jatuh saat ku membukanya, kulihat itu adalah sebuah foto. foto ku saat aku remaja, dengan teman dekatku. Kulihat foto itu dengan dalam, sedikit senyuman menyungging di sudut bibirku. Indahya masa dulu, pikirku polos.

Aku lupa siapa temanku itu. Ingatanku memang buruk. Buruk sejak aku mengalami trauma besar. Entah trauma apa yang menimpaku. Setidaknya hanya itu saja yang orangtua ku ksaih tahu.

Kubalik foto itu, berharap ada tulisan yang membatuku mengingat siapa temanku itu, dan

terlihat ada namaku dan nama...

-TBC-

Geje ya? saran pliss^^

Gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

EMPTY

Title :Empty part 4

Author :A_Clouds24810

Fandom/Pairing: Super Junior, YeWook

Gendre :Yaoi, drama, romantic, hurt

NB: ini FF

pertamaQ ya...tolong kritik dan saran, apa yang kurang? Apa yang berlebih? Saya baru dalam dunia ini jadi ...mohon maklum yah hehehe^^

Kubalik foto itu, berharap ada tulisan yang membatuku mengingat siapa temanku itu, dan terlihat ada namaku dan nama...

Apa aku tidak salah lihat, bagaimana ada namanya di sini, kenapa ada nama yesung. Kenapa? Aku mengenalnya kah sejak kecil, dia temanku?. Aku memutar kembali ingatanku tentang foto itu. Aku terus berfikir keras sambil melihat foto kenangan itu. Kepalaku mulai terasa sakit. Kulihat sekelilingku seperti berputar.

"BUGH..."

Aku terjatuh ke lantai, kepalaku terbentur masih merasa sakit. Kulihat yesung berada di depan mataku, dan samar-samar aku ingat akan hubunganku dengan yesung.

FLASH BACK-

Saat itu jam pulang sekolah. Aku melarikan diri dari pengawalku. Aku pergi diam-diam dengan yesung hyung ke taman bermain. Kami berfoto, benyanyi, bersenda gurau. Kami terlihat bahagia disana. Mungkin orang yang paling bahagia. Kita terus bermain, sampai akhirnya rasa lelah pun muncul.

Aku haus. Aku meminta yesung hyung membelikanku ice cream. Dia hanya tersenyum dan

dengan segera membelikanku ice cream. Mungkin dia tahu bagaimana ngambekku kalau aku tidak dibelikan.

Tidak lama yesung hyung datang dengan dua ice cream ditangan. Kami pun duduk di bangku taman sambil menyantap ice cream enak tadi. Aku pun mulai membuka percakapan dengan yesung, karena dari tadi kami hanya asyik diam sambil menikmati ice cream

"Hyung, saat kau dewasa nanti, kau mau menjadi apa?" tanyaku ke yesung

"Aku..? ehm...aku ingin jadi penyayi terkenal hehehe" jawab yesung hyung penuh percaya diri

"Penyanyi..? memang hyung bisa nyayi hahahaha "

"enak saja, tentu saja aku bisa nyayi.." jawab yesung hyung sambil menpuk pundaknya, melambangkan kebanggan, dan kehebatannya dalam bernayayi. Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Oh ya, kalau begitu, buktikan kalau kau bisa nyayi.." tantang ku

"Cih...baiklah haha" yesung hyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, membuatku

merinding dan merona, kemudian dia mulai menyayikan potongan lagu, yang dia dengarkan hanya untukku, ya, di telingaku.

_Niga animyeon andwae_

_Neo eobsin nan andwae_

Na ireoke haru

_handareul tto illyeoneul_

_Na apado joha_

Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan

Geurae nan neo hanaman

Saranghanikka

Aku tersenyum senang mendengarnya bernyayi. Suaranya memang bagus. Membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Tapi aku tak mau memujiya dulu, takut dia besar kepala

"Baiklah, aku akui suaramu bagus" ujarku sedikit dengan gaya meremehkan, dengan tangan yang menyilang di dada.

"Hahahaha...kau ini..." gemas yesung hyung melihat tingkahku sambil mencubit kecil pipiku."Kalau kau wookie?" lanjutnya

"aku...aku..." jawabku sambil pura-pura berpikir dengan jari telunjuk kutempelkan di pipi. Aku sengaja melakukan ini, karena aku tahu yesung hyung akan menyukai hal ini. "aku juga ah hyung,,, aku kan juga suka nyayi, suara ku ya bagus hahaha..."

"Haha,,iya ya suara mu bagus. Ah...tidak...indah, suaramu indah "

"indah Hyung?"

"ya, indah... seperti dirimu" jawab yesung sambil memberikanku senyuman termanisnya.

Aku merona saat yesung hyung berkata seperti itu. Kusadari tangan yesung hyung mulai membelai rambutku, mengacaknya pelan. Mebelai pipiku, kemudian meraih daguku, dan mengecup bibirku sekilas. Kemudian dia tersenyum kembali dan mengatakan hal yang membuatku meleleh

"aku menyayangimu wookie ah. Aku tak peduli kau jadi apa nanti, aku akan menunggumu, menyayangimu sampai kapanpun"

"benarkah Hyung?"

"ehm...benar..aku mencintaimu wookie ah" balas yesung hyung dengan memelukku erat.

Sejak kedua orangtua ku sibuk dengan usaha mereka, aku tidak pernnah merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan yesung hyung terhadapku. Aku menyukainya, aku pun mencintainya. Aku membalas pelukannya dengan erat, seakan tak mau melepaskannya.

Yesung hyung kembali membelai rambutku, memegang daguku, membuatku melihat ke arahnya. Aku mulai memejamkan mata, meminta sesuatu yang lebih dari hyungku itu. Melihat tingkahku, yesung hyung berkata " wookie kau mulai nakal ya" Aku membuka mataku dan berkata "apa yang nakal hyung, aku cuma minta kau menciumku, apa kau tak mau?" godaku.

"aish..." jawab yesung singkat dengan senyuman manisnya, kemudian dia mulai mencium bibirku lembut. Terus menciumku sampai kita berdua terhayut akan perasaan masing-masing.

Selang berapa lama, Hubungan ku dengan yesung hyung diketahui oleh orangtua ku. Mereka mengutuk yesung, memakinya dengan segala macam hinaan. Memisahkan aku dengannya. tak jarang orangtuaku menyuruh suruhannya untuk memukul yesung hyung, agar benar-benar menjauhiku.

Akupun dikurung dalam kamar untuk waktu yang lama, sampai-sampai aku tidak dapat menghirup udara segar. Pendidikan pun kudapat dari rumah. Iitupun hanya dalam kamar. Aku tak di ijinkan kemanapun. Aku menangis, terus dan terus menangis.

Saat aku berdiri di sudut jendela, kulihat yesung hyung menatap kearah kamarku, dan kemudian pandangan kita bertemu. Yesung hyung melihatku sedih dan penuh penyesalan. Kulihat wajahnya terdapat luka pukul. Pasti ulah ayahku. Aku melihat yesung hyung kembali menangis. Kulihat Mulutnya berucap kata maaf, yang membuat ku semakin larut dalam tangisan.

Ingin aku berlari kearahnya memeluknya, dan membiarkannya membawaku kemana yang dia suka. tapi aku tak kuasa. aku bagaikan burung dalam sangkar.

Kulihat ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang dia titipkan kepengawalku dan memohon padanya untuk menyerahkannya padaku

Aku memandang pengawalku dari jendela kamarku. Seakan memohon padanya untuk memberikan benda itu. Pengawalku yang merasa kasihan, menyerahkan hadiah itu padaku secara diam-diam.

Ku buka bungkusan hadiah itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah novel. Novel yang berjudul Winter Rose, tentang perjuangan sepasang kekasih demi memperjuangkan cintanya. Tak hanya itu, kudapati sebuah hadiah lainnya. Foto, itulah hadiah kedua dari yesung hyung. Foto kita berdua, yang diambil saat kita berada di taman bermain. Kemudian kudapati lagi hadiah terakhir dari yesung hyung. Sepucuk surat dari yesung hyung. Kubuka surat itu dengan cepat, seakan tak sabar akan apa yang ditulis olehnya untukku. Dengan perlahan kubaca setiap kata yang ada dalam surat itu. Aku pun mulai meneteskan airmata lagi melihat isi surat

dari hyung.

Ryewook ah, aku tahu aku tak pantas mengucapkan ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, karena diriku kau menjadi tersiksa. tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Hanya satu cara agar kau dapat lepas dari siksaan orang tua mu. Lupakanlah aku, lupakan aku ryewook ah. Itu satu-satunya jalan agar kau terbebas. Kau harus melupakan orang

_tuamu ya. LUPAKAN AKU dengan segera! LUPAKAN AKU_

Aku akan menunggumu terbebas. Sampai saat itu terjadi, aku akan tersenyum kembali melihatmu. Aku

_menyayangimu ryewook ah..LOVE You..._

Yesung Hyung

Aku menangis dengan sekeras-kerasnya, hingga aku tak sadarkan diri. Dan setelah berapa lama aku sudah tidak berada di negaraku aku berada diluar negeri karena

orangtua membawaku paksa, hingga aku benar-benar bisa melupakan yesung hyung.

Saat berada di luar negeri, aku berusaha kabur. Berusaha untuk kembali ke sisi yesung hyung. Semua pengawal mengejarku. Aku terus berlari, berlari sekencang-kencang. Tapi kakiku saling beradu ketika berlari, mengakibatkanku jatuh terguling, dan sepeda motor kencang yang melintas tak sengaja menabrakku saat aku sedang terjatuh. Sejak saat itu, aku berubah menjadi aku yang

sekarang, Kim Ryewook yang dingin dan cuek.

-FLASH BACK END

Aku baru menyadari, aku benar-benar melupakan yesung hyung, sampai-sampai aku tak mengenalnya lagi. Dan aku bahkan tersadar kalau hari pertama aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Dia menepati janjinya. Saat aku tidak dikekang oleh orangtua

ku lagi, dia akan tersenyu padaku..

Dan aku sadar bahwa kekosongan yang ada di dalam hatiku slama ini, karena hatiku sudah milik yesung hyung seorang, sehingga hati ini terkunci untuk siapapun. Oleh karena itu aku tidak dapat merakan kehangatan dari orang lain lagi, hatiku

menunggu kehadiran yesung hyung kembali disisiku.

"Oh hyung...maafkan aku...maafkan aku yang bodoh ini, yang tidak menyadari sakitnya dirimu saat ini. Hyungh.." aku terus dan terus menagis.

**AUTHOR POV**

Sehabis latihan, yesung segera pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tidak berniat mampir ke cafe miliknya, karena jadwalnya hari ini yang padat membuatnya lelah. Tidak hanya itu saja

yang membuat dirinya lelah. Pikirannya tentang ryewook pun membuatnya lelah.

Dua hari yang lalu setelah membawa ryewook pulang kerumah, ia hanya bisa memandanginya saja dari jauh, atau hanya pada saat dia tidur. Yesung tahu, karena saat mereka bertemu, ryewook akan segera merasa kesal. Ia tidak mau melihat muka itu saat dia sedang berhadapan dengan ryewook. Yesung hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum.

Tersenyum seperti saat dulu, saat mereka remaja.

Yesung tidak mengerti pasti, kenapa ryewook membencinya. Memang benar kalo yesunglah yang menyuruhnya melupakannya, tapi bukan membencinya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya yesung terus berpikir tentang ryewook, sedang apa dia, dan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Ia tidak fokus mengendarai kendaraannya, yang hanya dipikirannya hanyalah ryewook. Dia begitu merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Tanpa sadar, lamunan yesung membawa dia celaka.

"TINNNNNNNN...BRAKKKKK"

"EOMMMAAA..."

AUTHOR POV end

_-TBC-_


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE : EMPTY (LAST PART)

AUTHOR : A_Clouds24810

FANDOM/ PAIRING : SUPER JUNIOR,,YEWOOK

GENDRE : YAOI, DRAMA ROMANTIC, HURT

NB: ini FF pertamaQ ya...tolong kritik dan saran, apa yang kurang? Apa yang berlebih? Saya baru dalam dunia ini jadi ...mohon maklum yah hehehe^^

Happy reading^^****

**RYEWOOK POV**

Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku hanya bisa terus menagis. hatiku serasa galau. Aku tidak tenang, benar-benar tidak tenang. Dipikiranku hanyalah Yesung Hyung. Aku harus bertemu yesung hyung, aku harus minta maaf padanya, aku akan menjelaskan kepadanya kenapa aku seperti ini. Ya,aku akan pergi menemuinya.

Baru aku bersiap-siap untuk menemuninya, sekertarisku datang ke rumah, ia mengatakan ada rapat penting yang harus aku datangi, karena rapat ini telah tertunda akibat ketidak hadiranku dua hari kemarin. Aku berniat menolak, tapi sekertaris ku ini memohon kepadaku, karena rapat ini rapat penting bagi perusahaan. Akhirnya, aku mengikuti keinginannya dan menunda keinginanku.

5 jam telah berlalu, dan rapat pun usai. Akhirnya...Tanpa pikir panjang, dan tanpa memperdulikan bungkukan orang-orang aku segera berlari menuju mobil. Ku minta sopirku untuk segera melajukan mobil ke kediaman yesung hyung. Kuminta dia untuk mengebut, meminta dia untuk sampai disana dengan cepat, tiak mau tahu bagaimana caranya.

Tak lama kemudian aku sampai di depan rumah yesung hyung, kutekan bel berulang-ulang, tapi tidak ada jawaban yang kudengar dari rumah itu. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe miliknya. Sesampainya disana kucari yesung hyung, dia tidak ada, bukan dia yang menjaga kasir. Jongjin, saudaranya pun tak ada.

Aku merebahkan diriku dikursi yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Sedih rasanya, aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya. Kupandagi pemandangan luar dengan seksama. Aku masih ingat bagaimana yesung hyung pertama kali memberikan senyumannya padaku, menepati janjinya.

Air mata pun mulai mengalir kembali, mengingat bodohnya aku saat itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian, tangisanku terhenti begitu mendengar, siaran berita dari televisi cafe

"Kemarin pada pukul 7 malam terjadikecelakaan di jalan samdon, kecelakaan terjadi karena penggendara sepeda motorberusaha menghindari truk besar yang akan menabraknya. Setelah diketahuipengendara sepeda motor ini adalah seorang artis yang tengah naik daun saat inibernama Kim Yesung. Yesung segera dilarikan kerumah sakirt dekat_ kejadian..."_

Mataku terbelalak, yesung hyung kecelakaan, tidak, ini semua salahku. Aku segera berlari menuju rumah sakit. Tak kupedulikan supir ku yang memanggilku. Di pikranku saat ini hanyalah yesung hyung. Hanya dia.

Tuhan ...semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mngerikan padanya. Aku mohon tuhan, berikanlah kesempatan pada kita untuk bersama lagi. Tuhan,,, aku tau kau menyayangiku, dan aku tau Kau

_menyayangi yesung hyung. Aku mohon Tuhan._

Aku berdoa dalam lariku. Aku semakin berlari dengan kencang, dan membiarkan aliran mataku mengalir deras. Tak kupedulikan orang-orang yang kesal akibat aku tabrak. Aku hanya ingin segera sampai sana. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ak langsung berlari menuju resepsionis rumah sakit.

"hosh...hosh...dimana...hosh...ruangan...hosh..hosh...Kim Yesung " tanyaku terengah-engah kelelahan.

"dia ada di ruang 248 tu..." jawab suster terpotong, karena aku segera berlari lagi menuju ruangan tanpa memperhatikan orang sekitar. Sesekali kudengar orang mengataiku tak tau aturan karena berlari di rumah sakit. Aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin segera sampai ke ruangan yesung hyung.

Aku berhenti di depan uanagan 248. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku yang masih terengah engah, merapikan rambut dan bajuku. Aku tidak mau terlihat kacau di depan Hyung ku itu. Sebelum masuk, aku berdoa kepada Tuhan sekali lagi semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang fatal terhadapnya, karena kalau sampai itu terjadi aku akan menyesal seumur hidup ku.

Kuberanikan diri membuka pintu perlahan, dan masuk ke ruangan dengan langkah yang ringan,

kulihat Jongjin, eommonie, abbeoji yesung sedang duduk disamping yesung hyung. Kulihat yesung hyung terbaring dengan perban di kaki kanannya, dan di kepalanya dan dia sedang tertidur. Kulihat emmonie menangis, aku mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dan membuat lutuku melemas, sehingga aku jatuh berlutut.

"DUKK.." bunyi jatuhku yang keras membuat mereka menoleh kearahku. Aku mohon bukan itu

yang terjadi, aku mohooon...

Jongjin berusaha membantuku berdiri dan mnedudukankku disamping emmonie. Emmonie memelukku erat dan menangis kembali. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku hanya bisa ikut menagis dalam pelukan eommonie.

"Yesung...yesung...uri adeul...hiks ..hiks..." ujar eommonie terbata, membuatku tambah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"ye...yesung hyung ke..kenapa eo..eomonni? tanyaku dengan isak tangis yang menderu.

"...hiks...hiks" eommmoni hanya melanjutkan menangis, mebuatku semakin tidak tenang..

"Yesung, tidak apa-apa..." lanjut abbeoji sambil berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"a...apa abeoji?" tanyaku bingung

"Dokter mengatakan, yesung tidak mengalami luka yang cukup parah, hanya luka ringan di kakinya, dan benturan kecil di kepalanya saja"

Aku terduduk lemas mendengar penjelasan abeoji. Aku lega. Yesung hyung tidak apa-apa. Aku lega, tapi air mata terus menurus mengalir tanpa henti. Yesung hyung tak apa, tapi aku dan eomoni seperti akan kehilangan orang yang kita cintai. Terima kasih Tuhan kau mengabulkan permintaanku.

Malam ini, aku yang menjaga yesung hyung. Ku suruh eomonie, abbeoji dan jongjin untuk beristirahat. Kulihat wajah itu terbaring lemas, tertidur dengan pulas. Kupandangi satu-satu, rambutnya, matanya, hidungnya, pippinya, dan bibirnya. Bibir yang meberiku senyuman. Aku menggenggam tanganngnya, membelai pipinya, ku kecup pipinya sambil berkata "Mianhae hyung, aku tak menganlmu, mianhae...hiks hiks..." aku menangis kembali. Kuletakkan kepalaku di lengannya,

dan mengenngam tangnnya erat. " aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi hyyung, aku hampa tanpamu, hiks...hiks..."

**YESUNG POV**

" aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi hyyung, aku hampa tanapamu, hiks...hiks..." . samar-samar ku mendengar suara tangis, kubuka kedua mataku, membuatku terjaga dari pengaruh obat, kulihat namja kecil yang sangat kurindukan berada di dekatku memegang tanganku lembut. Kutatap belakang kepalanya, kupandangi lama, dan kuputuskan untuk membalas genggaman tanggannya ssambil berkata "Ryewook ah..."

Namja kecil itu segera menatapku tajam dan memelukku hangat. Ya pelukan yang slalu kurindukan. Tanpa sadar, aku mulai menitikkan airmata, sambil terus berkata " ryewook ah...hiks...hiks...ryewook ah..."

"Ne...hyung..hiks...hiks..." jawabnya parau.

"hemph.." aku tersenyum mendengarnya memanggil hyung lagi. Aku senang, jantungku berdetak

kencang. Aku berusaha memluknya, ku dekap tubuh kecil yang slalu kurindukan.

Terima kasih Tuhan.

**YESUNG POV End::**

**RYEWOOK POV**

Dia sadar, trima kasih Tuhan. Aku dengan segera memeluk tubuhnya, aku merasa hangat. Rasa yang lama hilang kini kembali lagi. Jiwaku yang kosong kini terisi lagi. Aku memuluk tubuhnya erat, takut kehilangan dia lagi. Kudengar dia terus memanggil namaku. Aku suka mendegarnya, aku senang, aku bahagia, dia pun membalas memeluknya. Pelukan yang slama ini aku rindukan. Pelukan yang tidak pernah aku rasakan kembali selama 6 tahun ini. Oh...hyung betapa hangatnya dirimu.

Kutatap wajahnya yang saat ini menatapku "Hyung, maafkan aku"

"untuk...?" tanyanya lemas

"untuk melupakanmu..melupakan janjimu"

"hemph...akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Senyuman indahnya.

"tidak seharusnya aku menyuruhmu melupakanku...aku bodoh ya?" lanjutnya.

"tidak. Hyung tidak bodoh, akulah yang bo.." ujarku terpotong. Yesung hyung menahan

bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya, menghentikanku bicara. Dia meraihl daguku dan menutunnya perlahan. Bibir kita semakin mendekat, tak lama pun bibir kita saling menyatu. "Cup.." Yesung hyung memberikanku sebuah kecupan dibibir "aku merindukanmu...wookie ah."

Yesung hyung kembali memberikanku ciuman. Kali ini ciuman yang sangat dalam. Ciuman yang dalam dan lama. Aku pun membalas ciuman yesung hyung. Ciuman yang sangat kurindukan, ciuman hangat yang sangat memabukkan. Kami pun terbuai dalam suasana malam yang indah sampai aku mengacaukan segalnya

"auw.." ujarku, karena bibir bawahku tidak sengaja tergigit oleh yesung hyung

"kenapa? Sakit? Maaf ya hehe" dia mengusap bibirku yang terkena gigitannya. Aku melihatnya tajam, aku benar-benar terpesona olehnya. Kembali kuciumi bibirnya yang merah itu dengan dalam. Membuatnya kaget dengan sikapku yang terbilang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. namun, kaget itu pun tidak berlangsung lama. Yesung hyung kembali membalas ciumanku. Kami pun saling berciuman dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Saranghae Hyung ..."

"Nado Saranghae wookie ah..."

Kami pun tersenyum bahagia. Hati dan jiwa kami yang kosong saat ini sudah terisi kembali. Tidak ada lagi kehampaan., tidak ada lagi kekosongan. Yang ada hanyalah kehangatan yang mengisi relung hati kita. Kini kita pun semakin hanyut dalam kehangatan yang tiada tara. Malam ini terasa sangat panjang. Aku senang. sangat senang^^

Saat ini aku tak mengiraukan orang berkata apa tentang jomblo. Karena aku tak lagi jomblo. Aku tak lagi merasa dingin...aku sangaaaattt merasa hangat. Karena kehadiran yesung hyung.

Kalau dulu aku selalu melamun sendiri di tepian sungai hangang, tapi kini aku slalu di temani yesung Hyung. Teman dan kekasihku saat ini..

I LOVE YOU HYUNG... AKU TAK'KAN PERNAH MELUPAKANMU...

.

.

.

.

.

LAGI...

SARANGHAE

THE END======

Maaf klo GJ. Thank Bagi yang udah luangin waktu buat baca - GBU 3 3


End file.
